


人生共犯们的爱与哀愁

by Anonymous



Series: 板东大陆的怪物猎人们 [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Games, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 被爽朗的晴空笼罩的板东大陆板东联邦日之丸公国的中心重镇——板东镇，今天依旧是平静中一派忙碌的景象。客商们熙熙攘攘，旅团们来来往往。当然少不了在这片土地上最让人热血沸腾的人群——那群洋溢着纯粹生命力的怪物猎人们……





	1. Chapter 1

板东大陆历564年6月26日早晨。

“三毛子，面包烤好了哦～”

“嗯喵～谢谢你帮忙了喵，小喜！话说回来时间也不早了喵，你的休假昨天就已经结束了吧喵？”

“是啊是啊，那么……今天又有什么样的委托等着我呢～”

“报酬能丰厚一些的委托最好了喵～”

“这个嘛……因为万事屋是民间机构所以可能……”

“那就抽空把集会委托做掉吧喵～咱是说，如果万事屋里有能和集会重合的委托喵。”

“哈哈哈哈但愿会有吧～”

“那么咱也不能输给小喜喵～”

猫食堂老板——三色猫米开朗基罗用手勺敲了身边的墙壁，哗啦啦一阵声响，蘑菇形的铁皮车延展成了一个五脏俱全的小摊档。

“那我先走了三毛子～今天也要加油哦！”

“小喜也是喵～”

“那当然…… ** **王泥喜法介！没！问！题！的！！！！**** ”

“没问题的喵～～小喜一会儿见喵～～～！”

虽然有那么一点点扰民的嫌疑，但这一人一猫每天早上的这番朝气蓬勃的互动，的确是能让周边居民们的精神状态也跟着迅速敞亮起来的。

……

民间猎人委托事务所·成步堂万事屋。

“啊啦～王泥喜君的准时出勤记录又刷新了呢～”

穿着天蓝色看板娘制服戴着大礼帽的少女将刚做好的染色球放进小盒子，朝气十足地和他打招呼。

“早啊美贯！三毛子让我告诉你：‘三明治10分钟后送到敬请期待喵’~”

“诶……语尾那个‘喵’从王泥喜君嘴里说出来有点微妙呢……”

“那有什么办法，我也觉得那个‘喵’很微妙，可三毛子嘱咐过我要 ** **一字不差**** 地把话带到啊……”

“王泥喜君还是一如既往的正经啊……不过正经过头可不是好事哦，偶尔也要打打马虎眼才好……”少女说着从小盒子里拿出染色球和闪光弹各三枚递了出去，“喏，王泥喜君的支给品快用完了吧？”

“哦～太感谢你了美贯！帮大忙了。”

“相对的，今天我的三明治钱要王泥喜君来支付哦～”美贯说着调皮地笑了起来。

“呃……好吧……”两撮耸起的额发沮丧地下垂了短暂的一段时间。

“还有爸爸的丸鸟亲子盖饭也一起付掉吧～”

“……那样的话请再给我全剂量的回复药G谢谢。”

“果然……王泥喜君还是正经过头了呢……”

可是美贯你的表情一点都不像是在开玩笑好吗！双剑猎人把这句吐槽深埋在心里。

不过说到亲子盖饭……这听起来怎么都不像是早饭吧……

“难道说……成步堂先生又……”

“是啊是啊～昨天很晚才回来，现在在后屋闷头大睡中……似乎又去无境咖啡店拜访柯芮儿阿姨和戈多叔叔了吧～”

“是吗……长途奔波，那还真是辛苦了。”

谈话间两个人一起出了店门，合力将折叠起来挂在门口的万事屋委托板展开固定，几张写着委托的便条飘落下来，王泥喜把便条捡了起来粘回去。

“对了对了，昨天有一位客人来登记，指明要王泥喜君来做委托呢。”

“诶？！”

“不错嘛不错嘛～成为上位猎人还不到半个月就获得指名了呢～”美贯笑着鼓起掌来。

“呃……恕我直言美贯，因为整个万事屋只有两个注册在案的工会猎人所以我真心觉得这不是什么值得骄傲的……”

“哦，差点忘了。这个是爸爸让我交给你的委托球。”

美贯将里面装着纸条的透明小球递了过去。里面纸条是绿色的，看起来应该是采集任务。双剑猎人刚想打开，这时——

“啊喵～小美贯早上好啊喵～”

系着围裙的三毛子拎着食盒出现在门口，愉快地向美贯打着招呼。

“啊~三毛先生早！来送外卖辛苦了~”

美贯道了谢接过丸鸟亲子盖饭和贪吃金枪鱼肉松三明治送到屋里，王泥喜叹了口气，将钱塞到三毛子挎在身体左侧的钱包里。

“说起来啊……昨天来登记的那位猎人哥哥的来头不小呢。”再次走到店门口的美贯将丸鸟亲子盖饭的钱连同一个三明治一起递给了王泥喜，“嗯……是‘传说中的’那个人吧~很年轻就成了上位猎人什么的……”

“……诶？！”

“之前只听爸爸说起过，没想到本尊长得也很帅气呀~硬要说的话与‘那位’叔叔虽然长相相似，但是比起‘那位’叔叔的儒雅，那个人是那种更加狂野的帅气吧……”

后面关于颜值的少女碎碎念，双剑猎人愣是没听进去。他和猫食堂老板对视了一眼，表情很是僵硬。

“‘很年轻就成为上位猎人’啥的……该不会说的是…… ** **那个谁**** 吧……”

“……小喜果然很在意前天那番对谈吗喵……”

“那怎么可能是单纯的对谈啊明明是威胁！！”王泥喜有些悲愤地小声喊道。

“是吗喵……”

三毛子叹了口气。根本没察觉到他们的互动的美贯突然想起了什么：

“对了对了，王泥喜君，那位猎人哥哥的委托状就贴在委托板上了。”

“啥还写了委托便条？！”

“是的是的。嗯……还有什么来着……帽子先生，帽子先生？你还记得那位猎人哥哥交代了什么吗？”

话音刚落，巨大的木偶自少女的身侧弹出，还抓过她头上的大礼帽戴到了自己头上。

“ _ _那么那么，就由鄙人代替美贯小姐进行说明——那位背着王琴轰雷改的委托人还说过：‘便条很不起眼，不过如果是你的话一定会很快找到的，我可是很信任你的哟，大脑门儿~__ ’”

“呜喵~~小美贯把王琴旦那说话的语气学得好准确呢喵！”

“……这算今天份的腹语基本功练习吗喂……”无奈地看着兴奋得几乎要变成星星眼的猫食堂老板与看板娘和她的木偶，双剑猎人将视线重新落到了委托板上。如果说关键词是“很不起眼”的话……

大概五分钟以后，王泥喜才在一叠牛皮纸质的委托状的下方找到了一张除了右下角的一个“G”字LOGO之外什么内容都没有的便条纸。他面对着那张委托状愣神，右手食指抵上自己的眉间。

（“丢了猎人资格又丢了万事屋的工作或许不算什么，可是你的上司会因此吃不了兜着走……你应该无论如何都不想看到这种局面吧？”）

“……那啥喵，小喜，其实王琴旦那他……”

“……果然，不去不行啊……”

“……喵？”

“我倒是无所谓，就算一辈子当不上猎人也还能给三毛子打下手，可是……我被猎人工会除名之后，万事屋和成步堂先生要怎么办呢？”

“……所以说小喜啊喵……”

“那家伙的确很有本事，虽然他那个轻浮的样子我并不喜欢……可毕竟……就像那家伙说的，事关万事屋和成步堂先生的声誉，所以……不去不行。”

“小喜喵……”

一脸郑重其事地说完，双剑猎人果断地撕下了那张便条。这时他才发现原来便条的背面还有一段话：

『BINGO☆！高电壳小偷先生果然是个有担当的人呢～委托内容我贴在了集会所门前的任务板上，随时静候你的到访～！』

落款还是那个像扭了腰的数字6一样的G字。

“那我就先走了。美贯，三毛子，回头见！”

王泥喜朝着一人一猫挥手告别后就匆匆地跑了，目送着头也不回就往集会所方向奔跑的双剑猎人，美贯和三毛子同时叹了口气。

“……真是的喵……咱想说的是其实王琴旦那不会告发他的喵……”

“王泥喜君啊……说到底就是正经过头了……”

“是啊喵……”

……

上半身紫绀色下半身黑色公会套装背着王琴轰雷改的青年交叉着手臂站在集会所门前的任务板旁边，抬起头，注视着贴在稍高位置的一张便条。

昨天本是想拜会一下万事屋的老板，却被那个可爱的看板娘告知老板出了远门。她确实说过那个大脑门儿双剑猎人休假到昨天为止，而且几乎不会迟到。那么眼下唯一的问题，就是他什么时候能找到那张不起眼的委托状了。

所以第二张委托状，他在有限的纸面上故意把自己的LOGO画得十分之大而显眼。牛皮纸材质的委托状只有万事屋才有，在集会所的任务板上应该是很显眼的存在。反正委托内容面谈就够，所以背面不写内容也无所谓了吧。

不知道当他得知这次委托的具体内容之后，那张坦率又感情丰富的脸上会露出怎样的表情呢？

一定很有趣吧。

好想快点看到啊～

不过话说回来……这张纸对于比自己矮了大半头的双剑猎人而言，是不是稍微有点高了呢？

还是往下贴一贴吧……嗯？总感觉身后比刚才有点小吵。出什么事了？

“喂小子，不要命了吗？！”

话音未落，一个身影自身后飞来，右手臂牢牢地挂住集会所门口屋檐上方的水管线，另一只手比委托人更早一步地死死攥住了那张委托状。錾刻着一圈橄榄眼图腾的暗金色手镯理所当然地判明了那只手的主人是谁。

发型奇特的双剑猎人用一只手臂支撑着悬空状态下的全部体重，他扭过头来看着委托人，声音稍微有些吃力地抱怨道：

“……我说旦那，不要用这种方式来提醒我注意身高问题啊……”

身后一辆丸鸟运货车驶过，刚才那句“不要命”的叫骂正是来自赶车的行脚商人。看起来他似乎是从远处加速助跑跳上货车，借助货车的高度作为落脚点飞跃过来的吧。

推测出这一系列动作并基本上已经想象出画面的牙琉响也有些愣神地抬头看着如此拼命不知是为了啥的双剑猎人王泥喜法介，好半天才叹了这么一句：

“……你以为你是奇猿狐么，大脑门儿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****王泥喜法介** **
> 
> ****初始Age：20** **
> 
> ****HM29003** **
> 
> ****HR：4** **
> 
> ****双剑（空战-暴雪双刃）/弓（空战-鸟币弓III）/操虫棍（强袭-潜行棍）** **
> 
>   * 万事屋跑堂猎人，成步堂万事屋的第一位下属员工。最近刚刚取得上位猎人资格。
>   * 亲生父母都是日之丸公国的人，但出身于克莱因公国，和养父多尔克、义兄那由他在那里度过童年时光。后多尔克为保其不受克莱因公国“猎人驱逐运动”波及，动用人脉将其送回日之丸公国，分别前约定再次见面时要成为独当一面的双剑猎人。
>   * 米开朗基罗（三毛子）的前饲主，现在是邻居兼好友。曾经在遗迹里救过它一命，后来婉拒了它成为自己随从猫的请求反而劝说它去做最想做的事。因此成就了三毛子成为猫食堂老板兼大厨的决心。
>   * 左腕上的手镯和脖子上的红莲石灵摆是母亲的“遗物”。依靠手镯除了能够看破怪物与人类的情绪波动，还能在极短时间内迅速看破怪物进攻动作衔接期间的漏洞，并趁机发动极快速度的突袭。灵摆则是用来感知怪物位置的道具。
>   * 双剑鬼人化时会遮住右眼保持意识清醒。极少数能超越“鬼人强化”状态达成修罗化的双剑猎人，但代价是修罗化期间无法以自主意识控制杀戮行为，会因过度使用力量而使肉体受到极大损耗，且只有濒临力尽或人为施加极重外力令其昏迷时杀戮行为才会完全停止，事后对会修罗化期间的事情只保留极其碎片化的记忆。
>   * 遮住右眼的方巾和操虫棍是亲友葵大地的“遗物”，其在六年前两人于树海遭遇狂龙化的黑蚀龙时掉下悬崖下落不明。
>   * 惯用武器全部为非重型武器。受多尔克熏陶选择双剑为主武器。弓术由牙琉雾人传授。操虫棍的用法起初只是从葵那里略知皮毛，到万事屋工作后由成步堂龙一系统传授。
>   * 因为被牙琉响也握住了越级狩猎雷狼龙的把柄，所以经常被强制叫去共同行动。
>   * 被美贯当作年龄比较大的弟弟对待，然而陪美贯修行遇到险情时会本能地冲出去保护她。目前并不知道自己和美贯有一半血缘关系。
>   * 非战斗状态下极度恐高，因此乘坐飞空艇时整个人都会一言不发蜷缩在角落里。并且由于过去的经历，不管是不是战斗模式，都非常害怕看到生物从悬崖上落下去。
>   * 昵称是王泥喜君（通用）、法介君（熟人通用）、王泥喜（葵大地专用）、法介（那由他、多尔克、达兹专用，极个别场合时牙琉响也会直呼其名）、前辈（希月心音专用）、泥某人（夕神迅专用）、小喜（三毛子专用）、大脑门儿（牙琉响也专用）。但是即便知道牙琉响也的名字也还是称且只称他为“旦那”（极个别场合时也会直呼其名）。
> 



	2. Chapter 2

“……所以说，委托的内容究竟是啥啊？”

集会所附近的茶摊上，双剑猎人郑重其事地向面前的委托人发问。

而委托人却只是若有所思地转了转和他那把王琴轰雷改同色系的蓝色眼珠：

“这个嘛……具体的委托内容我还没想好所以……”

“所以就只画了个LOGO啥也没写吗……”王泥喜的肩膀脱力地下垂。

“我昨天很认真地咨询过万事屋的小美人，她说事先想不到具体内容而提交委托申请的先例并不是没有，只要确认委托完成后回来对内容进行补录登记就好。”

“您说得轻松啊旦那！”王泥喜攥紧了拳用力地捶桌，“不决定好委托内容就出发去狩猎地，万一被工会的官员盘问起来会很麻烦的！”

“那样的话就说去采集制作基本支给品的素材就好了啊～”

“哦是吗～这么说的话我就不得不送您四个字了呢……”

“哪四个字？”

“ ** **異議あり**** ！以旦那您的身手和级别，‘采集基本素材’什么的靠一个人就能完成吧何苦来还要委托区区一个万事屋的普通跑堂还是刚爬到上位的菜鸟呢。这样岂不是很不自然吗！”

“哦～被你这么一说还真……”

“而且，虽然只是民间委托机构，收入也并不可观，可是万事屋每天接到的委托也是相当多的啊！成步堂先生最近经常出门无法接委托，美贯虽然有自己的修行但说到头来也只是个看板娘而不是猎人。眼下作为唯一的跑堂猎人，我也是很忙的好吗旦那！！”

“……可是小美人说过，你休假前可是把所有的委托都交付完成了。所以眼下除了成步堂先生交给你的以外，至少到现在为止，你手里应该 ** **没有其他委托**** 了吧……大脑门儿？”

“额……这个倒是事实……”

承认得倒是爽快……牙琉响也暗自笑了笑。

“不过……谁知道明天或者后天或者大后天会不会有成堆的委托等着我呢！”双剑猎人中气十足的声音也无法改变这句话底气不足的本质。

“……就是说没有一点商量吗？”

“总……总之这个委托实在有些匪夷所思所以还请您另请高明吧……”

似乎是害怕被那双始终淡定的蓝眼睛看穿自己的虚张声势。正当王泥喜匆忙起身，准备离去的时候。

“待った。”

牙琉响也慢悠悠地吐出了简短的这么一句，声音不大，但已足够震慑住有些心虚的菜鸟双剑猎人。

“……请问旦那还有什么吩咐？”

王泥喜扭过头，皮笑肉不笑地看着他。

“相聚一场总是缘分。既然委托的话题谈不拢，不如我们换个话题……如何？”

说着，牙琉响也左手支着下巴，右手四指交替着在桌面上敲打着轻快的节奏，故意放慢了语速并提高了音量：

“比如说……猎人公会唯一认证的民间委托机构下属的HR只有4的跑堂猎人居然跑去天空山私自打雷……”

然而话还没说完就被三步并两步冲过来的双剑猎人捂住了嘴。王琴猎人吃惊地睁大眼睛看着他，对方一脸“败给你了”的沮丧，咬牙切齿地小声说：

“……我接！这委托我接还不行吗旦那！！”

嘴被捂得严严实实无法说话的牙琉响也只是挑了挑眉毛，一副“早这样不就结了”的样子。

……

“总之……啊对了，美贯给我的委托球我还没看。”

王泥喜从口袋里套出了委托球，拧开透明的球形外壳，取出了里面的绿色便条。

“采集任务的话……我看看……委托人是……北木 常胜、小梅……啊咧？！”

“说到北木常胜和小梅……果然就是‘那个’家族了吧。”

茶摊老板又续了一杯免费的茶水，牙琉响也喝了一口，慢悠悠地说。

“这个……嗯……应该……只是重名而已吧……”双剑猎人明显有点底气不足，“毕竟嗯……北木这个姓氏也算是常见姓氏吧～”

“但是在这个镇子里说到这两个名字的话……果然还是‘那个’家族的两位吧～”

“……都说了大概只是同名而已吧……”

“别逃避现实了大脑门儿……”说着，王琴猎人指了指对方手里的委托状，“拜阳光所赐我都看见透在落款处的那个 ** **奇猿狐头家纹**** 了。”

“呃…………”

“哦～我懂了。难不成……”

王琴猎人向前探了探身子，一脸清爽地笑着凑近了明显底气不足的双剑猎人：

“……难不成，大脑门儿你是害怕和 ** **那边**** 的人打交道吗^_^？”

“ ** **…………才才才才没有害怕呢！！！！**** ”

和他们隔了一桌的那位龙人族老大爷，被资浅的上位猎人毫无征兆提高的音量吓得手滑摔碎了杯子。

……

板东镇西郊一座带着古朴气质的宅院。门前挂着“北狐组”的木牌，牌子下的奇猿狐头家纹，宣告了这家人的身份。

“日之丸公国三大仁侠势力之一·北狐组，整个板东镇西部都是他们的势力范围。顺便说一句以猎人公会所在的獬豸廷中央圈为分界线，板东镇东部由另一个仁侠势力·鹿羽组掌控。”

“…………再怎么说仁侠，说到头来不就是黑道么。”

王泥喜对自带解说的牙琉响也进行着底气不足的反驳。

“话也不能这么说。虽然他们的天下的确是在见不得光的腥风血雨里一点点拼下来的，但是和不入流的地痞不同，他们从不轻易以暴力压制普通百姓，相对的，还会为底层的弱小百姓们排忧解难，此乃仁侠之道啊～但是为什么你这么害怕他们呢，大脑门儿？”

“满面凶光言语粗鲁，一言不合就拔刀相向，还有我并不是害怕，而是……而是不擅长和他们打交道而已……”

“难道说……以前因为一些事情被他们吓到过？”

“总之……还是先问清楚委托的内容吧。”

双剑猎人没有正面回答这个问题，故作镇静地挺了挺胸，敲开了宅院大门。前院里只有一个正在扫地的女人，体形丰满，动作利落，挺得笔直的腰背散发出女强人的气质。王泥喜走过去，战战兢兢地开口：

“那个……打扰了，我们是……”

“怎么着，有啥事吗？”

女人目光凛然地问。显然被那目光震慑到的王泥喜立刻慌了神，嘴巴明显不利索了起来：

“啊……那个，就是，那什么……我们，呃不，我……我是……成，成……”

“畏畏缩缩结结巴巴的，你小子还是个爷们儿吗？”

女人不耐烦地厉声说道，单手用力拔出了暗藏在扫帚杆中的利刃。

诶诶诶诶诶诶诶什么情况原来扫帚不只是扫除工具还是武器吗——！！！！

王泥喜一时间被惊得说不出话。这时身后的牙琉响也按住了他的肩膀，语气恭敬地向女人问话：

“不好意思，请问前些日子贵府是向万事屋递交了委托吗？”

女人这才缓和下来，将利刃收回去，豪爽地笑了：

“哦～原来是万事屋的跑堂小哥儿啊，早说嘛早说嘛～来来来快进屋～”

两个人就这样跟着女人沿着外廊进了堂屋，一路上女人吩咐家里的仆人们准备茶点，又吩咐几位家丁去招呼老爷过来。刚在和式的堂屋里坐定，仆人拉开纸门进来恭敬地端上茶具和点心，之后恭敬地离开。女人也正坐着，为两位点茶。茶筅[1]刷刷刷地响着，王泥喜听到身边的人低声说：（“看来这位女士应该就是小梅大姐头了。”）

（“……之前说的那么煞有介事，我还以为你一定见过他们呢，旦那。”）

（“怎么可能，我也不过是从前辈猎人们那里了解到这些基本常识罢了。要成为独当一面的 ** **自由猎人**** ，同时掌握黑白两道的信息可是相当有必要的。”）

（“……自由猎人？真意外啊。”）

（“……意外？”）

茶筅的声音停了下来，两个人也连忙住了口，维持回端正的坐姿。女人将两杯绿莹莹的液体分别递出去后，简单地施了个礼。

“劳烦跑堂小哥儿跑一趟，粗茶小点不成敬意，二位不必拘礼。”

资浅的双剑猎人一时间无所适从。身边的王琴猎人不动声色地拐起胳膊肘杵了他一下，他才连忙回礼：

“哪……哪里哪里，呃……您太客气了，小梅女士。那个……关于委托的详情……”

“是这样的，我家老爷过会儿就到，还请二位稍候片刻，等他过来时，我们一同商议关于委托的事。”

正说话间，纸门外传来了家丁的声音：

“夫人，组长已经来了。”

北木小梅应了一声，起身走过去跪下拉开纸门。被敬称组长的那个男人走了进来，果然从走路带风的气场到目空一切的眼神都不一样……等等，虽然很好奇，但那一双真的是眼睛……吗……

“俺就是北狐组现任当家，北木常胜。跑堂的小哥儿，久等了。”

组长北木常胜正坐下来浅施一礼，声若洪钟，语气干脆。令双剑猎人感到意外的是这位黑道当家的谈吐并没有自己印象当中那般粗鲁，不对，印象当中的应该是粗鄙才更恰当吧。

肋下又传来一记肘击。精神高度紧张的王泥喜连忙收住了脑子里对于粗鲁与粗鄙的修正进入正题，然而还是有点拘谨：

“嗯……关，关于委托内容是……是采集物品，但是，所要采集的物品清单……并没有附在委托状当中。这个……还得麻烦您二位来说明一下。”

闻言，北木常胜清了清嗓子而后开口：

“……实不相瞒，其实，最近有些匆忙地决定了一些事情，那就是……小犬将要在半个月之后完婚。”

“娶亲是好事，那真是恭喜二位了。”牙琉响也笑了笑。

“虽然新娘的身份略有些复杂，但既然小犬非要娶她进门，俺们当爹妈的也就只有祝他们幸福了。因为那姑娘的身世可怜，出不起嫁妆，所以俺们这边除了要多准备些彩礼之外，姑娘结婚用的礼服也要一并负责……夫人，接下来的事，就由你来交待二位小哥吧。”

北木小梅向丈夫施了个礼，之后爽利地开口：

“是这样的。因为新娘身世特殊，所以礼服按照北狐组嫁女儿的规矩来办，依照规矩，新娘礼服需要特别定制的。可是我们北狐组自成军开始至今，三代都是只有儿子没有女儿，这礼服还需要现做才是。制作礼服需要一些怪物素材，这些怪物素材的取得是我们力所不能及的。我们向猎人公会提出委托，工会的工作人员告诉我们这种 情况还是找万事屋更快一些，才将这份委托下发给了万事屋……啊，这是制作礼服所需的怪物素材，请过目。”

说着，北木小梅将一张纸单推了过去。双剑猎人道过谢后就拿起纸单认真地看着，这时王琴猎人突然开口：

“组长，夫人，恕我冒昧……以北狐组现如今的基业和战斗实力，麾下养上一两个怪物猎人，应该不成问题。自家的事当然要自家人来办，这样求助于第三方……抱歉，你们不会有忌讳吗？”

……喂这个问题有点僭越了吧旦那！！

王泥喜慌忙抬起头，来回打量着旁边的牙琉响也和两位委托人。果然那对极道夫妻的脸色变的凝重了啊怎么办该不会一言不合就拔……

“唉……”

然而北木常胜只是无奈地叹了口气，慢悠悠地诉说着自己的苦衷：

“俺们北狐组的势力，是在火拼里得来的。和人火拼可以，和怪物火拼就实在……而且，确实如小哥儿您所说，俺们家之前的确有一位在职怪物猎人来着。遗憾的是……因为一些事儿，他的猎人资格，已经被工会吊销了……”

“这样啊……抱歉，问了不该问的。”

“而且，万事屋的老板也帮过俺们很多的小忙，虽然俺们平时有委托都是去找工会，可他也并不介意，还说有事尽管吱声来着……”

说着，北木常胜向前跨了一步，厚实的手掌用力地拍了拍了牙琉响也的肩膀：

“所以，俺们北木家的这件大事，就都指望万事屋的跑堂小哥儿您了！”

北木小梅也在原地向两位猎人行礼，两位猎人都愣在了当场。王琴猎人眨了眨眼睛，满怀歉意地笑了笑：

“那个……委托的事当然是义不容辞的，不过呢……其实，正牌的万事屋跑堂，是我身边的这一位。”

“……诶？”

北木常胜一愣，这才看向他旁边那位拿着纸单的除了两撮支楞的前发外就再没什么起眼之处的双剑猎人，又看了看他。

“实不相瞒，其实……现在我只是这位跑堂小哥儿的 ** **另一位委托人兼助手**** 而已。”

“诶诶诶诶诶诶——？！”

此时，北木家宅院里的所有家丁都听到了堂屋传来的组长夫妇难以置信的惊呼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]茶筅：由精细切割而成的竹块制作而成的，用以调搅粉末茶的调茶工具，现为日本茶道中的必备道具。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然中间出了点小插曲，但好歹是谈妥了委托。两位资历不同的上位猎人拜别了男女主人，在仆人的引导下走出宅院。大概是紧张感终于消除了大半，王泥喜这才留意到前院是个不大不小的花园，而且修剪得还相当整齐，整齐中带着传统极道家的气势。庭院里长着棵很有年头的樱树，年轻的一男一女站在树下聊着天，而且似乎已经聊了有一段时间。

“……我很高兴，可是……这样好么，泷太大人？”

“有啥不好的～极道的家庭里在任组长是绝对权威。老爸都松口认你是我老婆了，下边的人还有谁敢开口说个不字！借他个胆子让他尽管试试啊！！”

“好了好了……泷太大人心意我明白，可是千万别动怒啊，您的身体要紧……”

“嘿嘿，哪儿的话～我都说过多少遍了，只要美波做我的老婆，我的病就全好了～”

“泷太大人……”

“而且美波啊，要是下人们又说什么让你不舒服的闲话，你也一定要告诉我！我会想办法治他们的！”

“他们说点闲话也是为了消遣时间，我并不在意的泷太大人……”

“是吗……既然美波这么说的话……”

“看来那二位应该就是即将新婚的北木家公子和新娘了吧。”王琴猎人突然说了小声这么一句。

“大概吧。”

男人的面相还真有点像只普通的狐狸，女人长得也清秀，不过……

总觉得那位名叫“美波”的女性，哪里有点不对劲的样子。

王泥喜下意识地将手放在了左腕的暗金色手镯边缘。

……

从西郊的北狐组家宅赶回中央圈的时候已经是午后时分。两个人在猫食堂的一张桌子前坐下，交换情报顺便商量下一步要怎么办。大清早还为身边多了个手上有自己把柄的委托人兼跟班而别扭万分的双剑猎人似乎很快习惯了身边有这么一个人存在，这倒让三毛子觉得很意外。

“阿喵？咱还以为小喜会多闹一阵子别扭呢喵……”

“且不说私人恩怨，作为猎人的旦那阅历的确比我丰富得多，这一点我不得不承认。”王泥喜接过三毛子递来的一碟紫萁果道了谢，将碟子摆在两人中间。

“大脑门儿还真是意料之外的坦率啊～和‘某人’说的一样。”

听到“某人”这个字眼，双剑猎人愣了一下。王琴猎人连忙笑着解释，“是米开朗基罗先生啊。”

“哦～是三毛子啊……”恍然地点头的王泥喜低下头翻着背包，没注意到身边的牙琉响也短暂地松了一口气，之后若无其事地拈起了两颗紫萁果放进嘴里。

“更何况……别的不说，有旦那在的话，至少这次去收集纳品时不必麻烦成步堂先生签担保令了。”

“唔喵……小喜你还真是现实啊喵……”三毛子眯起眼睛看着猎人好友从背包里翻出一张清单，并展平放在了桌子上。

“那么最后再确认一下吧：小梅女士交的清单上写着所需的纳品是……白兔兽的毛三份，刚毛一份，大耳一对；还有极彩羽毛一份；桃毛兽刚毛两份；还有……”

“……的确啊喵，以现阶段的小喜来说狩猎白兔兽是有越级嫌疑的喵……”

“是吧是吧～啊，不过三毛子啊，借你吉言，这次可以顺便解决掉桃毛兽任务啦～很好很好又是一笔额外收入，顺便可以强化一下装备再向美贯交支给品加工的费用了！”说着双剑猎人兴奋地往嘴里塞了几颗紫萁果。

见他心情突然间变得相当晴朗的样子，牙琉响也这才放心地问出了之前困扰了好久的关于万事屋经济状况的问题：

“我并不是有意冒犯，不过作为猎人公会官方唯一认证的民间机构，按照规定，工会应该会定期调拨一部分补助经费给万事屋吧。那笔经费去哪儿了？”

“补助经费是有的啊，不过成步堂先生一直拒收。”

“诶？拒收？”

“嗯。”王泥喜点点头，“每次工会来人，成步堂先生都会躲起来，由美贯去回绝对方……成步堂先生是怎么想的我是不知道啦，不过美贯每次都很困扰的样子。”

牙琉响也刚想继续问下去，这时桌边突然冒出了一位瘦小精干的中年人，手里端着的托盘上面放着两个面碗，头上戴着的那顶与其说是帽子，不如说是面碗更恰当。他拿起挂在脖子上的口琴，吹出了一段简短的旋律后，一本正经地说道：

“小哥儿，这唢呐声的信号就是在告诉你们：‘矢田吹拉面新品免费试吃，机会难得哦～’……怎样，要来一碗吗？”

“阿喵？麦面先生辛苦了啊喵～”连忙和来人打了招呼，三毛子向自己的两位常客介绍，“王琴旦那，小喜，这位先生就是隔壁矢田吹面摊的掌柜·矢田吹麦面先生喵，上周他刚刚结束了拉面修行回来，准备重整旗鼓经营面摊呢喵。”

矢田吹麦面潇洒地摆了摆手之后低下头，“区区小事不足挂齿。三毛先生，以后就请多关照了。”

“咱也是喵，以后请麦面先生多多担待了喵。”三毛子连忙回礼。

然而那边厢两位资历不同的上位猎人又压低了声音自顾自地吐起了槽：

“……拉面修行是个啥修行啊话说。”

“比起这个，作为一个以乐器为武器的猎人，我实在很想说请您至少要搞清楚那玩意儿并不是唢呐吧……”

……

面摊老板矢田吹麦面去旁边的面摊车上煮面。牙琉响也这才留意到两只瓷面碗的碗底花纹都是一张表情很微妙的脸。刚才面摊老板颇为骄傲地提起这就是矢田吹面摊的标识，灵感来自于吃过矢田吹家的面后一脸感动的客人。然而说实在的，就连史上第二年轻的上位猎人都很难判断出这个表情是因为面太好吃喜极而泣，还是因为面太难吃整张脸都皱了起来。

姑且……嗯……理解成为第一种情况吧。

这样想着王琴猎人又抓了几颗紫萁果。隔壁的掌柜过来搞免费试吃活动，似乎并没有影响到猫食堂老板兼厨师的情绪，穿着厨师制服的三花猫依然灵敏地忙前忙后，真不知道他对放竞争对手进门这件事有没有什么自觉啊……

所以看着三毛子闲下来之后，王琴猎人不禁好奇地问了一句：

“那个，米开朗基罗先生……”

“嗯喵？王琴旦那有什么吩咐喵？”

“恕我失礼，只是您和那位麦面先生是做同样生意的，这样……不要紧吗？”

“阿喵～谢谢王琴旦那关心喵，麦面先生的话是没关系的喵……不对，应该说喵，只要是做面条的就都没有关系喵～”

三毛子挥着前爪笑着这么回答，可是随即两只猫耳朵就迅速地耷拉了下来，语气也稍微带上了一点沮丧，“……因为，说来惭愧，咱的猫食堂什么吃的都能做得出来……只有面条除外喵……咱的爪子，容易被面团黏住喵……和面都是难题，更别提拉面条了喵……”

“好了好了三毛子……”王泥喜连忙伸出手去挠了挠猫头，“烤个面包饼干什么的我暂且能帮上忙，可是面条这东西……是我不擅长啦～所以这件事不能怪你啊。”

“小喜……”

三毛子感动地看着友人。王琴猎人也抱歉地笑了笑说：“……何况，米开朗基罗先生店里所有的饭菜都很美味不是吗。”

“……那个‘何况’是多余的啊旦那。”

“是吗是吗？谢谢提醒，原本我还想加一句‘除了面包以外’呢。”

“话虽这么说您每次点苔藓奶酪焗蔬菜都会加个面包吧，真不巧那个面包就是区区不才在下我烤的～下次记得排除在外。”

“自称的话一个就够了，即便叠加了那么多个自称也无法改变你的资历和HR一样贫乏的事实吧大脑门儿。”

“哦呵～那还真是惭愧啊，跟小有名气的您相比我的确还有差距，但是您能赢过我的也只有成为上位猎人的年龄和年份而已吧旦那。”

“那啥喵……小喜，王琴旦那，你们俩就不要吵了喵……”

好在没过多久，矢田吹麦面就将两大碗豆酱拉面摆上了桌，两个上位猎人才暂时中止了毫无意义的拌嘴。从卖相上看这碗豆酱拉面还是不错的，不管是面还是面汤还有面码成色都恰到好处。于是两个人都取了筷子，放心地吃了起来。面摊老板一脸期待地站在桌边。

然而……

“……三，三毛子……快给我水！！！”

好不容易将嘴里的面嚼碎了咽下去的双剑猎人面色铁青地趴在桌上，掀翻了盘子里所剩无几的紫萁果，颤抖地向他的猫朋友伸出手去求助。三毛子尾巴上的毛都吓得炸了开，连忙倒了一杯水递了过去。

面摊老板见状若有所思，脸色也阴沉了下来：

“呃……这位小哥儿的这个反应，果然是我的拉面修行功力还不够么……”

“不不不不矢田吹先生您多虑了，这家伙只是吃的太急噎住了而已……”王琴猎人连忙摆手解释，说着自己也吃了几口面。

王泥喜、三毛子和矢田吹麦面将视线飞快地集中到了牙琉响也的表情上。王琴猎人一愣，挑了挑眉，随即淡定地对面摊老板微笑了一下：“……不错呢。”

“哦？”面摊老板似乎振作了一点，“小哥儿，可以的话还请您具体说说看究竟好在哪里么？”

表情上似乎有些犹豫，然而王琴猎人依旧保持着极有修养的微笑开了口：

“首先这个面，非常筋……”

“筋道弹牙，您是想这么说吗？”

王琴猎人笑着点头，“其次这个面汤……很清……”

“清爽不腻口，您是想这么说吗？？”

王琴猎人继续笑着点头，“再有……这个面码真是色……”

“色香味俱佳，您是这个意思吗？？？”

王琴猎人依旧笑着点头，“尤其是豆酱，简直是点……”

“简直是点睛之笔！是不是这个意思，小哥儿？！”

王琴猎人笑着，连连点头。面摊老板松了口气，脸色立刻阴转多云转晴，“太好了，看来我的拉面修行，还是卓有成效的……”

矢田吹麦面仰头向苍天，突然大声说道：

“天国的父亲大人，您看到了吗！儿子虽然半路出家，但终究还是没有辜负您的期待啊！！矢田吹家的手艺，不会断送在我的手里了！！”

说完，又将挂在胸前的口琴拿起来，吹起了一段振奋的旋律。

矢田吹麦面谢过了两位猎人，叮嘱他们慢慢享用后兴冲冲地走回了自己的面摊做开张准备。王泥喜连忙冲到料理台旁边，顺手拿过一个大碗舀了桶里的清水端过去，放到了面摊老板刚一走远就不住咳嗽的牙琉响也手边。

“……谢，咳咳咳咳……谢了，大脑门儿。”

哑着嗓子道了个谢，王琴猎人一把拿过大碗，相当豪迈地把清水一口气喝了下去。

“……真是的。咸到那个地步就别硬撑了，真亏您还能说出那么多中听的话啊，旦那。”

一边抚着他的后背，双剑猎人一边间不容发地吐槽。

“事实上……的确是这样啊……”一把抹掉嘴边的残留的清水，听上去总算稍微恢复了点底气的牙琉响也说，“那位老爹的面口感确实不错，除了特殊的咸。”

“王琴旦那最后本来想说那个豆酱简直是‘点睛之笔的咸’的吧喵……”三毛子又递过来一杯水，“真是体贴啊，王琴旦那喵。”

“不是的米开朗基罗先生……我是希望那位老爹赶快心满意足回去干活而已。”牙琉响也连忙摆摆手，“……不过还好，这碗豆酱拉面是我平生吃过第二咸的东西。”

“居……居然还有第一吗喵！！”太咸的东西是猫的大敌。听到这句话三毛子后背上的毛本能地竖了起来。

想到在王琴猎人的履历里还有比这碗面更胜一筹的体验，王泥喜不禁也有点冒冷汗。他底气不足地追问了一句：

“那个……受累打听一下，敢问旦那所说‘第一咸’是何方神菜？”

“盐焗女帝虾，我大哥做的。”王琴猎人果断回答，“那个咸度实在让我怀疑大哥是不是洗劫了一整片晒盐场才做得出来。”

“那……还真是要命呢喵……对喵来说字面意义上的要命喵……”连耳朵带尾巴都耷拉了下来的三毛子有感而发，“你说是吧小喜……啊喵？小喜？你在听吗喵？”

大哥……吗……

听到这个单词，双剑猎人陷入了沉思，甚至暂时屏蔽了三毛子喊他回神的声音。

旦那的大哥，应该就是“那个人”了吧……

“……喜，小喜？在听吗喵？”

胳膊被三毛子抓住摇晃，王泥喜这才把思路拉回现实。他刚想抬头告诉它的猫朋友自己没事，无意中视线扫到桌面上才发现……

“啊！！糟了！！！”

从北狐组拿来的清单被压在了装着清水的大碗下面，而那个大碗下面压扁了几粒散落到桌面上的紫萁果，清水混着紫色的汁液将洇湿了将近四分之一左右。他连忙拂落了上面的果肉残骸，将还有些潮湿的纸片折好，揣回到背包里。

……

分别前和那位不请自来的王琴猎人约定明天一大早在集会所门口集合，先去雪山狩猎白兔兽。王泥喜决定先回万事屋汇报一下进度再回家。就快到达的时候只见美贯靠在万事屋门口，低着头，脚尖踢着小石子。他连忙快步走过去，问道：“出什么事了了？”

美贯抬起头，没有回答，忧愁地看了看屋里。

双剑猎人立刻会意，“难道说……工会的人又来了吗？”

美贯默默地点头。王泥喜叹了口气，也陪她等在门口。隔着门窗，屋里面隐隐约约传出了这样的对话：

“……你究竟要固执到什么时候，成步堂？”

“我说过了，万事屋虽然看起来过得紧巴，但自给自足还是能过下去的，所以不需要……”

“自给自足？是说靠美贯做道具和王泥喜君卖素材的那点钱吗？”

“……”

“我真搞不懂你，为什么这笔钱你就是不肯接受呢？”

“御剑，我不是不接受，而是 ** **不需要**** 。”

“……你想过吗，你有女儿，现在又有个刚到达上位的员工。这些年你因为美贯，连五星以上的任务都不接，这我能理解。可是王泥喜君刚刚成手，你总不能让他为你的固执买单吧！成步堂龙一，现在这里已经不是你一个人的万事屋了！好歹是工会唯一认可的民间机构，这笔补助是你应得……”

“我知道。……但即使如此，万事屋也不至于沦落到靠工会来养的程度！”

“……‘沦落’啊……我知道你对工会有成见，尤其是对我……不过我真没想到你居然会用上这么激烈的措辞。”

“我已经不是工会的人了。工会的授权认可就够让我惶恐的，还要补助做什么……御剑怜侍，看在过去的交情上，快回去吧，不要逼我说更不中听的话。”

“我还有话跟你说……”

“对不起……可是我，没话跟你说。”

沉默良久，脚步声渐渐近了。门忽然被打开，王泥喜连忙扶住美贯的肩膀，将她稍微拉离门附近。眉间的皱褶显得更深了的面容冷峻的灰发男子看到他们，愣了一下。王泥喜恭敬的向他浅鞠一躬，男子回了个注目礼，就大步离开了。

美贯和王泥喜对视了一眼。之后小小的看板娘朝着男人的背影追了出去。双剑猎人进了屋，进屋之前，出于礼貌，他轻轻敲了敲门。

背对着门坐着的刺猬头男子回过头，凝重的嘴角勉强扯起一点弧度，“……回来了啊，王泥喜君。”

“啊，想着跟您说一声明天我要和委托人直接去冰海，就……”

“刚才……你都听到了？”

王泥喜有点慌张地挠了挠头，“呃……那个……其实也没……只听到一部分而已。”

“抱歉了……收入不高不说，还要把你拉下水为我的固执买单。”

万事屋老板成步堂龙一看着他，苦笑着说了这么一句。

“没，没事的，我还好啦～一人吃饱全家不饿，而且这五年要是没有成步堂先生，我也不会找到什么像样的谋生手段，更不可能这么快就成为上位猎人。而且，至少做委托的时候，还有机会挖到些值钱的东西嘛～”王泥喜摆了摆手，轻松地笑着回答，也是为了让上司的心理负担不要那么重。

成步堂看着这样的他，情绪也稍微缓和了一些，于是说：“按说作为上位猎人，是要适当地给一些高危委托补助的……没关系，王泥喜君，你该拿的这份补助，我会尽量想别的办法。在这之前……只能先委屈你一下了。”

……

另一边。

“御剑……御剑叔叔！”

身后传来少女清脆的喊声，御剑怜侍停下脚步，回过头。

“……美贯？”

美贯连忙小跑着来到御剑面前，一双大眼睛诚挚地看着他。

“那个……爸爸他，没有别的意思。爸爸他不是针对御剑叔叔……”

面前的小姑娘声音有点发抖，仔细看一下好像有点要哭的样子。御剑弯下身子，疼爱地捏了捏美贯的小脸。眉头略微舒展开，笑了笑：

“……我知道的，放心。”


	4. Chapter 4

王泥喜君，王泥喜君。

今天感觉怎么样？

是吗，那真是太好了。

要不要……试着说点什么呢？比如说，今天是什么天气？

或者，你还记得我的名字吗？

『雾…………雾……人…………先……生……』

…………太好了，王泥喜君。

你终于又开口说话了。

 

王泥喜法介就在这个梦里迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

不，准确地说这不是梦，而是回忆。

不过，怎么会在梦里浮现五年多以前的回忆呢……

一定是昨天和旦那在一起的时候，无意间提到了几次关于“他的大哥”的话题吧……

说起来，今天要到集会所门前集合来着。

因为要一起去冰海狩猎白兔兽，嗯是的。委托物品里有很大一部分是白兔兽身上的素材来着。

于是他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上下来，背上昨天睡前已经装好必备品的背包。猎人公会规定每位猎人要登陆三种常用武器，他想了三秒钟，将那把红色的鸟币弓从武器架上拿了下来，又抄起桌子上的弹瓶包，走出了家门。

……

“哦～居然不是双剑呢。”

一如既往背着王琴轰雷的牙琉响也看到王泥喜的武器，似乎有些意外。

“算是弥补我身材和体能的缺陷吧，属性压制比较容易速战速决。”王泥喜轻描淡写地回应。

“看不出来啊……”

“嗯？”

“一开始我以为大脑门儿一看就是那种不顾一切蛮打的类型，想不到对战术的考量还是挺细致的嘛。”

“……喂喂，什么叫‘一看就是那种’啊～人不可貌相啊旦那。嗯……不过，刚开始训练的时候的确是有点蛮打的意思，这个我得承认。”

“这么说是在训练阶段遇到了一位好启蒙老师吗？”

“可以这么说吧。”

……

太阳刚爬上山尖，他们就走到了冰海的营地。看起来似乎还没有其他猎人到访的样子，王泥喜跑到池塘边钓了几条鱼，提着鱼回来的时候，王琴猎人已经把烤架支起来了。

“……所以，旦那你要吃哪一种，几分熟？”

将钓上来的几条鱼一字排开，王泥喜问。

“烤的话，毫无疑问是……七分熟的贪吃金枪鱼！”

“啊，旦那你也是吗！”双剑猎人（当然这次背着的是弓箭）有些惊喜，“不过……这条金枪鱼两个人吃似乎有些不够……那就留两条音符鱼好了。”

说着双剑猎人留下了贪吃金枪鱼和两条音符鱼，将其他的鱼丢回池塘放了生。营地里偶尔能翻到之前到访的猎人们用剩的调味料，不过既然好朋友是猫食堂经营者，王泥喜平时都会在背包里自备三毛子为他调配好的混合调料瓶。简单处理一番食材后上烤架，火候差不多了撒上调料。看起来今天的鱼烤得很成功，尽管这对初次合作的猎人搭档还要在补充体力的时候互相挤兑一下——

“嗯，很好吃啊。火候拿捏得很好。”

“那当然了～平时我可没少帮三毛子烤鱼来着……”

“不过比起火候来，更惊艳的果然还是米开朗基罗先生配置的调料吧～”

“……喂旦那，每次我自豪的时候似乎你总会变相地泼我冷水啊。”

“我有吗？哈哈～还是说大脑门儿是那种其实很在意别人评价的类型？”

“才……才不是呢！！”

……

熟门熟路的猎人即使不需要地图也会根据猎人公会配发的怪物笔记推测出怪物最常出没的区域。然而怪物们在长期被人类们追逐狩猎的过程中也变得聪明了起来，近几年在资料记载的出没区域蹲点狩猎反而要花上好长时间，这种时候就需要倚仗猎人自身的经验，甚至第六感。总之两个人暂且守在了白兔兽经常出没的区域3，顺便在悬崖边留意着区域2的动静。

似乎一片安静祥和的氛围，除了白速龙的叫声实在让人心烦。牙琉响也看到王泥喜似乎摘下了脖子上的什么缠在了左手上，之后半蹲在地上，掸了掸地上的雪，将那只手贴近了地面。

一枚纺锤形的红莲石垂直连接着双剑猎人的手掌和地面。王琴猎人这才想起来，的确是在他的脖子上隐约看到过一块红色石头来着。

“……喂大脑门儿，你在干什……”

然而王泥喜连忙抬起头瞪着他并把右手食指放在嘴边。

“嘘……旦那请你安静一下顺便麻烦你帮我把白速龙赶走。我现在必须要集中注意力。”

……所以为啥我要被一个菜鸟上位猎人差遣啊！有些不满地在心里嘀咕一句，但王琴猎人还是从周围捡起了几颗小石子朝渐渐往这边聚拢的几只白速龙丢了过去，以达到驱赶的目的。

然而单靠石子终究还是有所疏漏。一只白速龙还是钻了个空子，正朝着王泥喜疾速接近。当牙琉响也注意到它的动静时，那头白速龙已经朝着双剑猎人扑了过去。王琴猎人连忙擎起武器奔过去，但似乎还是有些来不及，情急之下只能大喊了一声：

“大脑门儿！小心！”

紧接着他看到双剑猎人收回左手的同时，迅速从腰间抽出箭枝，不偏不倚地刺穿了白速龙的脖子。

王琴猎人这才发自内心地松了一口气，收回了武器。

将插着断了气的白速龙尸体的箭枝丢到一边，双剑猎人站起身将那个红莲石坠子重新戴回去，擦了擦溅到脸上的血，说道：

“走吧旦那……如果我的判断没有错的话，那家伙应该是在区域5和区域4之间活动。”

“……判断？”

“总之相信我啦～等收拾完那家伙我再跟你解释。”

按道理应该先去区域2看看才对吧……半信半疑地将这句指摘咽下，牙琉响也只好跟着王泥喜朝通往区域4的栈道走去。

……

双剑猎人的判断没有错。刚刚踏进区域5，他们就远远地看到了白兔兽高高竖起的两只长耳朵。

“那个……大脑门儿。毕竟是第一次合作，所以我认为咱们是不是应该先心平气和地坐下来研究一下战术？”

“……旦那说得有道理。不过……那家伙似乎不愿意给我们这个时间啊——！”

话音没落发现入侵者后的白兔兽发出了一声怒吼，紧接着一蹦趴伏在冰面上，用腹甲朝着他们滑行过来。两位猎人连忙分头闪开，跑步前进绕到了白兔兽身后。牙琉响也将王琴轰雷改从身后抽下来，摆好了中段姿势准备迎战。王泥喜则趁机将毒瓶挂在箭上，以最快的速度校准了弓上的准星。

“总之作为近战力量首先由我分散他的注意力……喂等一下你居然先挂毒瓶吗？！”

“这家伙弱毒，能给点额外伤害就是点嘛～呃，还是说难道旦那怕我误伤到您不成？”

“……坦白说因为之前没合作过，所以我对你的准头很没信心也是正常的吧。”

“哈啊？！”

“作战计划第一步，先管好你自己吧！”

扑了个空的白兔兽再次以腹甲朝向两位人类入侵者滑行而来。王琴猎人再次闪到侧面躲开，双剑猎人则是朝着白兔兽的正面助跑。就在牙琉响也以为这个菜鸟是不是疯了的时候，对方一脚踩在白兔兽肉墩墩的背上高高跃起，一回身将弓弦拉满，迅速放出一箭，正中怪物的后脖颈，毒瓶在怪物身上撞击得粉碎。

那一系列回身射月的动作，让王琴猎人感到异常熟悉。唯一的不同点，就是那位双剑猎人是用左手拉弓的。

不过，现在明显不是沉湎于回忆的时候。手上的王琴最近才强化完毕，暂且先拿这家伙开刃好了。

趁白兔兽还没起身，牙琉响也冲到了怪物面前，抡起王琴就往它的头上劈了过去。作为极少数以狩猎笛为主武器的猎人，他早就将全系列的旋律效果记得烂熟。现在这种状况总之先对攻击力进行加成吧，虽然事先没有商讨什么作战策略，但辅助适时的话，相信那个大脑门应该不会有什么意见。

于是他趁被连续击中头部的白兔兽有些发懵的时候快步向后撤，弹奏了一段激昂的旋律。不过……

那个大脑门的双剑猎人跑到哪里去了？刚才明明还在自己左手边的远处换弹瓶来着。怎么突然消失了？

就在牙琉响也还在纳闷的时候，一道高高跃起的人影突然出现在白兔兽的后方，降落的同时双手死死地抓住了它后颈上硬而厚的白毛。察觉到异样的巨大白色毛球突然惊醒，很快恢复了凶狠的本性，它剧烈地晃着头，试图把脑后的负担甩下去。看着突然跳上去的双剑猎人一边努力不让自己被甩下来一边拼命躲避白兔兽在头顶乱划的爪子，王琴猎人不知是该庆幸那坨大毛球的上肢较短还是那个菜鸟猎人意外地善于掌握平衡。

终于在野性本能的颠簸下艰难地在大毛球后颈附近找到一处平衡点的王泥喜深知现在还不是松下一口气的时候，他迅速地拔出腰间的剥取匕首，对准颈窝的位置狠狠地刺了几下。白兔兽吃痛地发出一阵凄惨的悲鸣，趁着这个功夫，王泥喜快速攀爬到白兔兽的左耳附近。他还记得成步堂龙一在两个月前曾经说起如何快速割断白兔兽耳根筋膜的手法，他按照记忆中的角度与力度下刀，果然顺畅地割掉了一只兔耳朵。

太好了！照着这个势头，下一只耳朵也会很快……

“大脑门儿！小心！”

王琴猎人的大声警告才让王泥喜注意到朝着左耳的伤口处呼啸袭来的左前爪，他勉强躲过了那一掌，却因为重心不稳险些从白兔兽的背上跌落下来。牙琉响也无奈地啧了啧舌，绕到右侧去奋力击打着白兔兽的后爪。被下半身的疼痛吸引了注意力的巨大毛球很快将注意力转移到了王琴猎人的身上，王泥喜这才抓紧时间从大毛球的后背中央爬回到右耳附近，如法炮制砍掉了另一只又大又长的耳朵，又滑回后颈附近瞄准后颈上的伤口继续猛刺，直到怪物受不住疼痛倒在地上，他才借着这个功夫从它身上跳下来，迅速拎起两个巨大的耳朵放到一旁的矿石采集点附近之后，才重新展起背后的弓箭。

接下来的事，就好办多了。

那么，就趁着这只没了耳朵的大兔子和旦那缠斗的功夫，找机会射瞎它的眼睛吧。

……

尽管在体力完全衰竭之前兽性更加凶猛，但在两个资历不同的上位猎人穷追不舍的迅猛攻势之下，失去了耳朵的白兔兽也很快失去了意识。剥取了必须的白兔兽毛和刚毛之后，王泥喜用雪团简单清理了兔耳朵上残留的血迹，两个人带着战利品暂时回到了营地。

接下来的行程是乘坐飞空艇转移到原生林。距离飞空艇到达还有好一段时间。双剑猎人用水桶从冰窟窿里打了两桶海水对兔耳朵进一步清理，王琴猎人则坐在一边，用砥石对自己的武器进行打磨保养。

“看起来你的身手似乎比我预想当中要敏捷许多啊，大脑门儿。”牙琉响也突然说，“砍掉两只兔耳朵的手法相当干脆利落。”

“毕竟万事屋里一大半的任务都需要采集和剥取素材嘛～”王泥喜有些得意地笑了笑，“而且有些委托人的要求很高，不尽量完整地取得素材，他们可是会不认账的。”

“不过割掉左耳之后那个疏忽实在有点 ** **太低级**** 了。嘛，也是，不能对一个刚成为上位猎人的 ** **菜鸟**** 要求太高呢～”牙琉响也悠然地继续说下去，并且故意在“太低级”和“菜鸟”两个单词上加了重音。看着对方气得连那两撮高耸的额发都像炸毛的猫尾巴那样竖了起来的有趣反应，王琴猎人别过脸去笑了好一阵子。

“不……不要总揪着我是‘菜鸟’这一点不放啊！谁又不是生下来就直接成为上位猎人适格者的……”双剑猎人不服气地回敬，“难道旦那就没有过所谓‘菜鸟’的时光吗？”

“当然有啊～”

“承认的还真是干脆。”

“说没有才是骗人的吧，所以倒不如坦诚一些比较好。而且……”

说到这里，王琴猎人的声音突然郑重地沉了下来——

“而且，我的菜鸟时代，比你想象当中还要惨。”

背对着牙琉响也清洗兔耳朵的王泥喜当然没有发现他在说这句话的时候连面色都变得凝重起来，随口接了句：“诶——我有点不相信，既然顶着‘史上第二年轻’这么优秀的头衔，说是‘比想象中惨’，可又能有多惨呢？”

王琴猎人陷入了短暂的沉默，很快他的脸上又恢复了清爽的笑容，“听你这话的意思……似乎是终于肯承认我的实力喽，大脑门儿？”

“这个没办法不承认吧～虽然总是顶着轻浮得让人不爽的笑脸，嘴巴毒得要命又总是强词夺理，可毕竟资历摆在那里，没什么可反驳的余地啊。”

“轻浮的话我不否认，在你之前公会里有一位可以称得上是‘古龙种狂热者’的司书小姐已经不止一次这么说我了。可是‘强词夺理’……说到头来只是被我抓住把柄而自知理亏的你脑子里的偏见吧，高电壳小偷先生？”

“呜呜……既，既然这样的话，那就去猎人公会投诉我好了！作为为工会服务的资深上位猎人，有这个闲工夫旦那你该去接点更高级的委托吧，何苦还要借着委托的名义监视我啊……”

“投诉不投诉决定权在我手上，这就不是你要操心的事了。还有，我之前说过，我的目标是……成为独当一面的 ** **自由猎人**** 。”

王泥喜这才想起来之前在北木组，趁着委托人小梅大姐头点茶的间隙，牙琉响也说过同样的话。他一直对王琴猎人的这个志向感到意外，总觉得这家伙一定会是被公会拔擢为官员的精英猎人，不过他本人却完全没有这个意图。而且关于这位“史上第二年轻上位猎人”，坊间也有不少传言：在成为上位猎人后突然销声匿迹整整三年，最近两年才再次出现，协同工会里的高资质上位猎人们完成了很多棘手的任务。很多人都在猜测这个年轻猎人在那三年间去做了什么，有人说他去周游各个大陆进行修行，甚至还有人说他为了女人在某个不知名的酒吧里当起了琴师。本尊却对种种传言既不承认也不否认，狩猎时的作战手法依旧灵活而凌厉，闲下来就将战斗武器当作普通乐器弹上一段悠扬的小曲儿，以此打发不知出于什么心态前来求证那三年去向的好事之人。

清洗好白兔兽的一对大耳，双剑猎人将它们挂到阳光充足的窗口晾晒。王琴猎人看着他背上红蓝相间的鸟币弓，突然想起了什么似的说了这么一句：

“……你很幸运啊，大脑门儿。”

“是说没被白兔兽一掌乎成重伤的事吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”

“……诶？”

王泥喜回过头来纳闷地看着他。牙琉响也沉默了一小会，才继续说：

“训练阶段就遇到了不错的启蒙老师教你双剑的用法，中途又从知名的行家那里学会了弓术……所以我才说，你很幸运。”

双剑猎人刚想说些什么，这时从远处的天上传来了汽笛的声音。看来是飞空艇到了，王琴猎人提醒他不要忘了拿上白兔兽耳，之后走出了营地等待着飞空艇的降落。然而飞空艇降落后有将近三分钟的时间，他也没见到那个大脑门的双剑猎人从营地里出来。疑惑地折回营地，只见王泥喜抱着用常青藤纸包好的白兔兽耳一脸纠结地在营地里打转。牙琉响也无奈地叹了口气，“……我说大脑门儿，你还在磨蹭什么啊？”

对方这才僵硬地回过头来，尽量淡定地微笑着问：

“那个……旦那，请问，必须，要坐，飞空艇，不可，吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **牙琉响也**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **初始Age：22**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **HM**  
>  **  
>  **  
> **28298**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **HR：7**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **狩猎笛（强袭-王琴轰雷改）/轻弩（强袭-外壳加特林）/斩斧（强袭-惊叫之斧）**  
>  **
> 
>   * 在猎人界已经小有名气的年轻上位猎人。披风上的坚铠玉G字领扣和刻着同款LOGO的王琴轰雷是其招牌。是极少数将狩猎笛作为主武器的猎人。
>   * 与牙琉雾人是年龄稍有差距的兄弟。15岁前很黏大哥，15岁后受大哥“最年轻的新十曜”的光环阴影影响开始变得反叛，其实内心依然十分敬重大哥，但从不会表露出来。
>   * 五年前通过上位考核任务，以17岁3个月的年龄成为“史上第二年轻”的上位猎人。
>   * 和大哥一样很懂礼数，不管面对前辈还是后辈（王泥喜法介等人除外）都会使用敬语。但和大哥不同的是他比较随性。
>   * 目标是成为独当一面的自由猎人。一开始是为了和大哥不一样，后来则是因为想要拜访“传说中的狩猎笛猎人S”并见识遍所有琴系派生武器。手里也有几把稀有度不低的琴系派生武器，然而尤其是在认识王泥喜法介之后（除特定属性之外）最常用的只有王琴轰雷改（直到后来的王牙琴·天禄）。
>   * 惯用武器以琴系武器占绝大多数，轻弩和枪械次之。童年时代受牙琉雾人辅导斩斧技能，然而成人后就很少使用了。
>   * 昵称是牙琉先生（通用，不过因为会和大哥混淆所以个人并不喜欢这个称呼）、响也君（熟人通用）、牙琉哥哥（美贯专用。一开始并不喜欢这个称呼，后来得知美贯称呼大哥为“牙琉叔叔”于是就释然了）、响也（牙琉雾人和眉月大庵专用，后期极个别场合时王泥喜法介会直呼其名）、响某人（夕神迅专用）、弹棉花的（宝月茜专用）、王琴旦那（三毛子专用）、旦那（王泥喜法介专用）。
> 



End file.
